


Attempt 88

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dependency, Despair and Hope, Hope and Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Self-Harm, no beta we die like men, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: 88 is a lucky number, isn’t it? Perhaps he would be lucky enough to finally die.“Excuse me. Are you planning on jumping?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Attempt 88

**Attempt 0:**   
Plane crashed. All passengers, including his parents, died. Sole survivor.   
  
**Attempt 1:**   
Rope snapped. Couldn’t hang himself.   
  
**Attempt 7:**   
Jumped off a building. Landed on trash bags and survived.   
  
**Attempt 18:**   
Cut himself. Found by neighbours before he bled out.   
  
**Attempt: 21:**   
Tried to overdose on alcohol. Didn’t work.   
  
**Attempt 33:**   
Tried to jump in front of moving traffic. The truck swerved to avoid him. The driver died.   
  
**Attempt 41:**   
Gun jammed.   
  
**Attempt 57:**   
Left the gas running. Was low on gas so it didn’t kill him.   
  
**Attempt 63:**   
Overdosed on pills. Survived.   
  
**Attempt 79:**   
Ordered a hitman to kill him. Hitman died.   
  
**Attempt 88:**   
Nagito breathed out slowly as he admired the beautiful river in front of him. Maybe this time, it would work. His arms were spread out, leaning back on the metal bars of the bridge. He drummed his fingers against it. 88 is a lucky number, isn’t it? Perhaps he would be lucky enough to finally die. All he had to do was step off the bridge, drop in the water, drown. Given his rotten luck, he would likely be rescued. He smiled sadly to himself.   
  
Just as he was about to, someone stopped him.   
  
“Excuse me. Are you planning on jumping?”   
  
Nagito blinked, looking up from the water metres below him. It was a police officer, who looked very concerned. Oh, had someone called a policeman in the short time it took him to admire the view? Perhaps more time had passed than he realized, or perhaps he was just unfortunate to meet a police officer going about his patrol. When he scouted out this place 3 days ago to check the flow of foot traffic, he hadn’t gone in-depth about patrol schedules.   
  
“Sorry for being a bother,” Nagito gave an apologetic smile. “Just admiring the view here.”   
  
The policeman looked unimpressed. “You stepped over the railings to ‘admire the view’? Climb back over here. Please. Don’t make your loved ones sad.”   
  
Nagito must have taken too long to consider his next response because the policeman continued talking.   
  
“Everyone I’ve saved from jumping came back to thank me for saving them. Your life will get better too. You’ll be happy. Don’t throw it all away.” 

Happy? His life should have ended that day the plane crashed. He’d never been happy since. He looked back out towards the water. Well, he couldn’t jump now, now when he would immediately be rescued from the water and not drown.   
  
“Believe in me. Take my hand.”   
  
He turned back to the policeman. He looked so earnest, so determined, so… certain. A traitorous bubble of hope grew within Nagito, growing bigger and bigger until it seized his heart. He wanted to believe.   
  
“You promise?” He asked, feeling like he was that child again, that eight-year-old standing among wrecked plane parts and mangled corpses.   
  
“I promise. I swear on my badge. My name is Hinata Hajime.”   
  
“Nagito Komaeda.” 

He grabbed the offered hand and allowed Hinata to help him over the railings. Now they stood face to face. Hinata clearly relieved and proud that he managed to save another life. Looking closely, the policeman was handsome and built, with his short spiky brown hair and passionate green eyes.   
  
Hinata coughed lightly. “Aren’t you going to let go of my hand?” 

Unwillingly, Nagito released Hinata’s hand. He looked so sad that Hinata sighed.  
  
“Where do you live? I’ll take you home.”

Nagito perked up instantly. “Oh! It’s a place ten minutes from here, Hinata.”   
  
The name rolled off his tongue smoothly, the syllables light and bright. It was a pretty name, full of hope and positivity. To face the sun and a brand new day.   
  
“I’m so sorry to take up your time though, surely there must be more pressing matters for a wonderful policeman like yourself to deal with,” Nagito rambled self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s so admirable what you do for everyone staying in the province.”   
  
Hinata shook his head. “There really isn’t much to do on a normal day other than patrols. It’s a peaceful city. That’s a good thing, it means it’s safe. Also, it’s not that admirable. I’m just doing a job I love and getting paid for it.”   
  
They walked along the quiet streets under the glow of the sunset. Hinata walked at a slow pace to match Nagito’s. It felt like the world only consisted of the two of them. Everything looked different, now that he wasn’t plotting his next suicide attempt. He lived in the moment, listened to the birds chirping in the distance, watched the way his and Hinata’s shadows overlapped. A yellow butterfly flew past them, and Nagito followed it with his eyes.   
  
“What made you want to jump?” Hinata asked awkwardly. “I can lend you a listening ear if you’d like to talk about it.”   
  
Hmm.   
  
“My death is long overdue,” he chuckled, thinking back of that day from years back. “And yet no matter how hard I try, I can’t die. Everyone else around me dies instead. I don’t know if I’m super lucky or super unlucky.”   
  
Hinata wasn’t superstitious. Frowning, he explained, “It’s not your fault people die. Unless you’re the one who killed them directly. No one deserves to die. Your time won’t come yet.”   
  
Hinata grabbed Nagito’s arm and pulled him closer as a car sped past them. The gesture was sweet, and a little funny.   
  
“I won’t die,” Nagito laughed. He was too ‘lucky’ for that.   
  
“Doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt,” Hinata replied, his grip firm and protective. He pulled on Nagito’s arm, changing their places so he was the one walking next to the road instead.   
  
Nagito’s cheeks warmed.   
  
How long had it been since someone looked out for him like that?   
  
“Can I… see you again?” Nagito asked nervously. He knew he was being a bother, but he liked the way Hinata made him feel. It felt like he was walking on clouds. It felt like he was in a peaceful world where nothing mattered except the two of them, and he could take his time to just _breathe._ He didn’t want to go back to his obsessive world of despair, of his checklist of suicide methods, to fail again and again. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to believe that even someone like _him_ could be happy.   
  
He wanted to be friends with Hinata.   
  
“Yeah, I’ll either be in the police station or patrolling. Feel free to approach me if you have any problems.”   
  
Nagito smiled.   
  
“Thank you for sending me home,” he said as they paused outside the gates of a giant mansion. Hinata gaped at the size of it. He hadn’t expected the boy he saved from jumping to be from such a rich family. Nagito was dressed so casually, in a beat-up dark green zipper coat, well worn white shirt, black jeans and loafers with scuff marks on them   
  
He gathered his wits when Nagito spoke again.   
  
“I’ll see you around,” Nagito said brightly, so cheerful you wouldn’t believe he had been about to kill himself minutes ago.   
  
“Um, yeah, see you. You’re welcome.”   
  
The pale man waved, stepping through the gates. Hinata watched until Nagito went into his house. Quite a character, that was. Hinata couldn’t understand him. However, he still hoped that the young man would stay safe and away from bridges. Casting one last look at the dark mansion, Hinata jogged back to his police station.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I blame nooty for dragging me into DR hell
> 
> FIRST KOMAHINA FIC LEGGO


End file.
